


Una mente rota.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Parafilias, Sadismo, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Sus deseos no eran normales, no había nada sano en una violación.Pero tampoco podía deshacerse de ellos, no quería.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> El sadismo consiste en infligir sufrimiento físico o psicológico a otra persona para experimentar satisfacción sexual.

Fue un bebé deseado y muy querido cuando nació, sus padres procuraron darle todo y educarlo bien sin necesidad de usar castigos ni una autoridad excesiva, todo giró en torno a él al ser hijo único y siendo un niño tan lindo y bien portado no recibió más que cariño de la gente a su alrededor.

¿Entonces por qué? No lo sabía, y mientras pasó el tiempo se lo dejó de preguntar.

\-----

Sintió cosas extrañas, inquietantes, inexplicables, cuando sus amigos de tercero de primaria lo admiraban tanto que prácticamente lo trataban como su rey, volviéndose sumisos ante sus peticiones luego de que los defendiera de un abusivo de quinto grado que al verse más débil que él lloró en el suelo, donde Tatsuya lo pateó hasta hacerlo orinar sus pantalones.

Pensó que era lógico al sentirse como un líder adorado, pero dejó de ser lógico al divertirse mandando a sus amigos a robar cosas en las tiendas a pesar de que no quisieran hacerlo, pero no sería bueno que Tatsuya se enfadara con ellos.

Dejó de ser un pensamiento natural al encerrarse en el cubículo de los baños femeninos con una niña y ordenarle a los chicos que la tocaran debajo de sus panties; dejó de ser normal al pisarle la cara con el zapato lleno de mierda de perro a uno de esos niños que lo seguían, como castigo por querer acusarlo con los maestros.

Pero no era culpa de él, era culpa del resto por ser tan débiles.

Durante el término de su niñez aparentó ser un chico ordinario, sin embargo, con cada cumpleaños que pasaba en él se acrecentóesa hambrienta y destructiva necesidad que aún no era consciente de cómo aplacar y la cual se hizo más y más irrefrenable, como constantes gritos mudos dentro de su cabeza que le pedían hacer algo. Era un deseo, un terrible deseo que aún no tenía nombre.

Cuando tuvo un contacto más directo con ese deseo un compañero suyo acabó manchando de sangre el piso de las duchas, encogido en la esquina con ambas manos tapando sus sollozos. Tatsuya lo miraba desde arriba con el estómago burbujeando de emoción, una que jamás había sentido y a la que sin duda se haría adicto.Lo supo al notar su pene alzado sin que hubiese tenido que tocarlo.

Lo agarró, masturbándose duramente sin disimular los silbidos de placer que escapaban de entre sus dientes, y acabó a chorros salpicando al muchacho que tembló aún más aterrado.En cuanto el agua terminó de llevarse el color rojoy sus rastros de semen cerró la llave de la ducha y se retiró de allí, con una deliciosa sensación abrazando su cuerpo entero.

El remordimiento fue una palabra totalmente desconocida para él cuando, luego de secarse bien y ponerse su uniforme, peló la cáscara ensangrentada de la banana con la que acababa de abusar al chico para comerla con gusto. Cuando acabaron las clases y tuvieron club nuevamente su compañero estaba tan mal con fiebre y dolor que tuvieron que interrumpir la práctica de básquet para llevarlo a casa.

Tatsuya estuvo nervioso por eso, pero resultó que ese niño era tan cobarde y retraído que no le dijo a nadie lo que le pasó. Cuando al día siguiente todos volvieron a la escuela como si nada y el mundo siguió su curso sin que nadie supiera sus actos, con un par de dedos tocó sus labios que no paraban de sonreír.

Eso fue cuando tenía trece años.

\-----

Se esforzó por llevar una vida normal y hacer a un lado esos asquerosos impulsos con ayuda del deporte y la exigencia de los estudios, sin embargo nunca pudo obviarlos por completo y desde los dieciséis, de vez en cuando un tío suyo le pagaba prostitutas para que no contara nada sobre la infidelidad que le descubrió.

Esas mujeres eran de bajo perfil, las que no le decían a nadie si un cliente las maltrataba ya que estaban desamparadas de familiares o alguien que las administrara, así que Tatsuya no tuvo que preocuparse luego de usarlas.

Se daba cuenta de que lo que hacía, lo que pensaba casi a diario era algo más vomitivo de lo que creyó y durante esos años, cada vez luego de experimentar ese violento placer que su mente le pedía,Himuro contemplabala idea del suicidio.

Entendía que su estado mental estaba en un punto en el que necesitaba ayuda urgente, sin embargo… ¿qué podían hacer por él? Nada podría suprimir esos impulsos, algo no embonaba en su cabeza jodida y ya no era capaz de “sanar”, de dejar de ser lo que era.

¿Un psiquiatra, pastillas? Ni hablar, y que lo encerraran sería la muerte misma.

Llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente no le apetecía desaparecer.

¿Por qué debería acabar con su existencia para proteger a los demás? Estaba resentido con la sociedad, esa tonta y egoísta sociedad que aún no se adecuaba a la gente como él, que los cazaba y los juzgaba llamándolos locos, criminales, pervertidos; obligándolos a ocultarse en las sombras y crearse caretas hipócritas para que los aceptaran como personas.

Podía jurar que no era el único con ese tipo de deseos tan depravados, ¿por qué todos son tan deshonestos?Por eso, así como había estado haciendo todo este tiempo,sólo debía evitar que ese mundo tan correcto lo descubriera.

Llegó a obtener una carrera sin problemas. De vuelta en la universidad para retirar sus papeles tuvo encuentro con un pequeño que recién salía de la biblioteca y el del lunar sintió **_eso_** , supo que ya era hora nuevamente y que él era el indicado.

— Hola, ¿quieres que te ayude?

El chico dio un salto por el susto, y mirándolo como si tuviera encima todos los problemas del mundo empezó a disculparse sin parar. Tatsuya tardó un par de minutos en calmarlo.

— Es sólo que te vi cargando todos esos libros y sé que son pesados, yo también estudié economía.

— Perdón, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer. Lo siento, lo siento. Es mi culpa por tomarlos todos a la vez, soy una escoria. Lo lamento.

— Con un “gracias” me vale.—sonrió Himuro, tomando los libros más gruesos mientras el menor hasta sudaba de los nervios, sonrojado— Además, ya terminé lo que vine a hacer así que tengo tiempo libre.

Fue sencillo descubrir los problemas de personalidad de quien se identificó como Sakurai. Era tan desquiciantemente tímido que Tatsuya llegó a pensar que tal vez era una chica, lucía como uno de esos animalitos silvestres al tanto de que cualquier factor a su alrededor era un riesgo potencial para ellos.

Era bajito en comparación suya pero tampoco podía considerarse enano, lo que le hacía ver tan pequeño era su espalda encorvada que seguramente se acostumbró a ese ángulo al querer ocultarse de todos, mirando al piso todo el tiempo. También era demasiado flaco, y a pesar de todo eso Himuro pudo apreciar el bonito rostro que tenía, casi infantil.

Se veía bastante dócil y manejable aun siendo hombre, pero ese tipo de personalidad introvertida, asustada e insegura era la que más le convenía.

— ¿Y en qué año vas?

— A- ah, perdón. En segundo, lo siento.

A cualquiera lehabría sacado de quicio hablar cinco segundos con Sakurai, mas al pelinegro le excitaba detallar cada indicio de desconfianza y fragilidad que exponía el menor, tenía que saber acercarse en el momento adecuado. Ya deseaba tocarlo y romperlo.

Le habló dulce sonriendo todo el tiempo para inspirarle confianza, tarea difícil en tan poco tiempo luego de acabar de llevar los libros hasta su salón. Todas las intenciones de Himuro habían rebotado en un escudo de negatividad e inferioridad.

Así que puso una mano en el hombrodel castaño tratando de hacer un avance, pero el pequeñín obviamente se asustó, rehuyéndole.

— Oh, discúlpame. No quería asustarte, es sólo que no pude evitar darme cuenta de que esos libros no son de segundo año. —pudo improvisar algo, y en efecto esos libros eran más avanzados— ¿Eres un chico súper listo o algo así?

— N- no, qué va.

Sakurai se retorcía las manos inquieto, así como desviaba la mirada hacia sus zapatos haciendo gestos como si fuera a hablar pero luego se arrepentía. El más alto estuvo a punto de deciralgo, pero prefirió dejarlo tomarse su tiempo.

— Yo… quería elegir arte pero a mis padres no les gustaba eso como carrera, así que me hicieron estudiar economía qu- que me serviría mucho más en el futuro. Entiendo eso así que obedecí y… la verdad no odio la carrera, quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible para no decepcionarlos.

Fue complicado entenderle ya que hablaba muy suave y entrecortado, y Sakurai empezó a sentirse estúpido por contarle eso a un desconocido.Parecía que el menor a pesar de ir apenas comenzando su segundo año ya estaba recolectando información y haciendo investigaciones parciales para lo que vendría siendo un borrador para su tesis.

“Este niño tiene mucho tiempo libre” fue lo que pensó Tatsuya.

— Eso es algo admirable, en serio te felicito. —no pudo evitar levantar sus ojos con ilusión al oír esas palabras que anhelaba que vinieran de sus padres, sonriendo muy tímido ante Tatsuya que cada vez sentía más cerca su oportunidad— Así que si quieres puedo facilitarte un buen material para tu tesis.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Verás, no puedo darte la que expuse yo, pero tengo otra en casa que está casi a la mitad. La dejé a un lado no porque tuviera algo malo sino que preferí trabajar con otro tema, de hecho mi tutora casi me mata por “desperdiciarla”. —se rió con ligereza— Pero podrías aprovecharla tú.

— ¿En serio? —el chico parecía emocionado, sin embargo la duda lo embarcó— ¿P- pero no sería como hacer trampa?

— Umm, ¿qué tal si sólo la usas como referencia? Seguro todavía no tienes una idea definida de lo que harás y leer mi trabajo podría orientarte. —Ryou seguía inseguro así que Himuroabrió la carpeta que llevaba en la mano para mostrarle su nota perfecta en la tesis con la que se graduó— Te puedo asegurar que te será útil.

De inmediato el semblante del menor cambió. ¡Estaba cayendo! Esos ojitos cafés que se veían enormes en su rostro delgado pasaron del temor al interés y Tatsuya supo que ya lo tenía.

Acordaron verse dentro de algunos días frente a la universidad y Himuro suspiró, sabía que no podía esperar más que eso y tendría que ingeniarse algo para poder llevarse a Ryou a algún lugar donde pudiera hacerle lo que quisiera.

Ya había sido un logro mentirle diciendo que no tenía la información en digital y debía darle el documento personalmente, sin embargo todo cambió a su favor sin tener que hacer nada cuando el castaño le envió un mensaje, notificando que no podría ir porque había tenido un percance con su pierna.

 **_Animalito asustadizo-chan [11:45 am]_ **  
_Lo lamento tanto, de verdad. Mi casa no está muy lejos de la facultad, pero si no quiere tomarse la molestia entenderé, no se preocupe_.

**_Himuro Tatsuya-san[11:46 am]_ **   
_Tranquilo, no me molesta para nada. Se siente bien poder ayudar a un futuro colega, pero aparte de eso, ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasó?_

**_Animalito asustadizo-chan [11:47 am]_ **   
_Umm…_

**_Animalito asustadizo-chan [11:48 am]_ **   
_Es vergonzoso decirlo pero mi cuerpo es muy delicado, así que un simple tropiezo es suficiente para causarme una fractura. Si está ocupado podemos dejarlo para otro día, de verdad._

**_Himuro Tatsuya-san [11:49 am]_ **   
_Ya te dije que no es ningún problema._

**_Animalito asustadizo-chan [11:49 am]_ **   
_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

**_Himuro Tatsuya-san [11:50 am]_ **   
_Iré de inmediato. Dame la dirección._

**_Animalito asustadizo-chan [11:50 am]_ **   
_Lamento ser tan problemático, gracias. ¡Lo siento mucho!_

\-----

— ¿Un senpai? —preguntó dudoso el enano de pelo celeste que le abrió la puerta. Su cabello y ojos eran tan claros y su piel tan pálida y fina que lucía como un auténtico fantasma.

— Sí, acordé con Sakurai-kun traerle un material de trabajo.

La mirada de ese chico lo puso incómodo, esperando no dar ninguna señal de amenaza. Dejó de ser escaneado cuando el pequeño tuvo que darle la espalda para toser con insistencia, ofreciéndole una disculpa ahogada a Himuro.

Se veía tan quebradizo que el pelinegro consideró la idea de cambiar a Ryou por este chico.

— Espereun momento, iré a confirmarlo con Ryou-kun.

—De acuerdo.

Fueron dos o tres minutos antes de que el fantasma volviera a abrirle, invitándolo a pasar. Era una casa diminuta pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para dos chicos, y Tatsuya vio truncados sus planes con el detalle de Kuroko, el compañero de Sakurai. No sabía que tendrían compañía, puesto que al preguntarle por sus padres Ryou dijo que ellos trabajan en otra ciudad y por eso no vivían con él.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede? —preguntó Kuroko al castaño, que se encontraba en su cama con la pierna enyesada.

— Estaré bien, además tienes algo importante qué hacer, ¿no? Se te hará tarde.

Kuroko no se veía muy confiado dejando vulnerable a su amigo pero tampoco quería ponerse sobreprotector con Sakurai, sería dañino para alguien que ya era un adulto, además tenía razón. Observó la hora en su reloj y se cubrió con la mano ante una nueva tos; se puso el tapaboca que le colgaba del cuello y cerró bien su abrigo antes de despedirse, prometiendo que haría su diligencia lo más rápido que pudiera.

Tatsuya le ofreció una leve reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta luego de que Kuroko se fuera y puso el seguro, volviendo con Ryou.

— No sabía que vivías con alguien. ¿Está enfermo?

— Perdón, lo lamento. —como pudo hizo algunas rápidas reverencias desde su cama, viéndose tan afligido como cuando Tatsuya lo conoció— Se supone que Kuroko ya estaría fuera y por eso no se lo mencioné. Me disculpo si fue una molestia para usted, ¡lo siento!

Tuvo que insistir en que no era ningún problema y acercó una silla para sentarse junto a la cama. Sakurai le explicó que el sistema inmunológico de Kuroko era bastante débil, por lo que se enfermaba con facilidad, y hoy le tocaba revisión para que le dieran su receta de medicinas.

También le preguntó por su accidente y con mucha pena el muchacho le dijo que antier estuvo tan apurado por llegar a tiempo a clases que tropezó al bajar el escalón de la entrada, y acabó rompiéndose la tibia de la pierna derecha.

— Vaya, tenías razón con lo de tu cuerpo frágil.

— Bueno, sí… s- siempre ha sido de esa manera así que debo ser muy cuidadoso. —el pelinegro observó el yeso que envolvía la pierna del menor, aún sin eso seguiría teniendo una gran ventaja sobre él. Se lamió el labio— E- entonces, Himuro-san… ¿podemos empezar?

— Por supuesto.

Sakurai planeaba aprovecharse un poco de él, por culpa de su condición perdía muchas clases cada vez que se lastimaba así que le pediría que le explicara el contenido de algunas materias, o que al menos le recomendara los mejores libros para aprobarlas.

Himuro le siguió el jueguito por un rato, el castaño estaba tan centrado en cada cosa que le decía anotando todo en un cuaderno, tan inocente, tan ajeno a lo que pensaba hacerle a ese cuerpo hecho de vidrio.

— Pe- ¡perdóneme! Lo hice venir hasta aquí y ni siquiera le ofrecí algo de beber, ¡de verdad lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

El chico estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama a pesar de su pierna, pero Tatsuya lo detuvo colocándole una mano en la rodilla, lo cual provocó una explosión de colores en sus mejillas tan blancas. Se notaba demasiado que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, mucho menos viniendo de una persona tan atractiva.

— No te preocupes, no es necesario.

— P- pero…

El más alto dejó a un lado el folder que había traído y se levantó, apoyando una pierna en el colchón para inclinarse sobre un petrificado Sakurai.

— Dije que no es necesario. Lo que quiero ya está aquí.

Tatsuya se sentía tan emocionado, muy pocas veces había tenido como víctima a alguien corriente y no una tonta prostituta, además ya había sido muy paciente y merecía su recompensa.

Sus labios mojados con su lengua se posaron sin reparo en el delicado cuello del menor, y su aliento ansioso chocó bajo la oreja de Ryou. Alterado, Sakurai empezó a temblar, tratando de levantarse y huir del otro, mas éste obviamente no lo iba a dejar, terminando de aprisionarlo contra la cama con todo su cuerpo.

Era obvio que el castaño no había tenido experiencias eróticas, lo confirmó mientras le arrancaba los botones de la camisa y luego de un rato estando totalmente mudo por el miedo y la confusión fue que escuchó sus dulces chillidos pidiendo que lo dejara.

— Por fa- vor… Himuro-san, no… esto n- no me gusta.

Terminó de dejar su pecho descubierto y jugueteó mordiéndole el cartílago de la oreja mientras le torcía sus pezones.

— Esa es mi intención. No pienso dejarte disfrutarlo.

En un acto sorpresivo, quizás netamente impulsado por la adrenalina de sentirse en peligro, Sakurai había sacado fuerzas para empujarlo y lanzarse fuera de la cama, lo cual no fue muy bueno para él. Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente soltó un horrible grito al sentir cómo el hueso del brazo con el que había caído se le hizo trizas dentro de su carne.

Qué ruidoso es, advirtió Tatsuya. Bajó rápidamente de la cama estampado su mano tan fuerte en la cabeza del chico que le estrelló la frente contra el suelo, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido. A estas horas todos trabajaban o estaban en la escuela, pero no quería arriesgarse con Ryou haciendo un escándalo.

Lo giró mientras Ryou aún se veía ido y acabó de desnudarlo. El más chico parpadeó volviendo en sí y con terror se vio nuevamente apresado bajo el peso de Himuro, quien se llevó un dedo a la boca en gesto de silencio bajo sumirada asustada.

— Shh… si te portas bien esto acabará rápido.

Las lágrimas de Ryou brotaron raudas mientras le mostraba al del lunar ese cuerpo huesudo y marcado por feas cicatrices resultado de continuas cirugías de riesgo, nada que invitara al mayor a preocuparse. Este chiquillo era escuálido en extremo, y sin toda esa ropa grande Himuro dudaba que llegara a los 50 kilos.

Lamió varias cicatrices a su alcance, algunas más resaltadas que otras según el tiempo que llevabanatrofiando esa piel tan consumida, y los sollozos y gimoteos ahogados del muchacho no le dieron ganas de detenerse en ningún momento. Ahh, estaba tan podrido por dentro.

Todo esfuerzo de Sakurai por liberarse fue en vano, no era capaz de hacerle frente a ese demonio disfrazado de humano, así que tampoco pudo hacer nada por evitar que éste terminara bajándose sus pantalones, lo suficiente para desnudar su tieso miembro que lo señalaba como su próximo comodín de satisfacción.

Intentó gritar, pero Himuro lo acalló con su gran mano que también le impidió respirar bien. Mareado por la inestable captura de oxígeno el más bajo golpeó con su único brazo buenotratando de alejar esa palma que lo sofocaba. También lo rasguñó y trató de morderlo, sin embargo Tatsuya no cedía.

El azabache le estiró la pierna sana hacia un lado para abrirlo e intentó penetrar, no obstante falló a causa de esa entrada seca y comprimida, demasiado virgen para su tamaño. Chistando, con su rodilla reprimió el muslo del chico y enterró un dedo sin cuidado sólo para facilitar la intromisión del segundo, disfrutando su expresión al lastimar su interior a propósito.

Procuró dilatar apenas lo suficiente y los párpados de Sakurai se apretaron ante ese dolor endemoniado. Las uñas del contrario lo habían roto, pero eso no sería nada comparado con lo que venía a continuación.

La mente descabalada de Tatsuya no reparaba en nada más que no fuera apresurar su entrada en ese estrecho cuerpo sin estrenar, uno que aún no conocía el sufrimiento de ser despedazado por una hombría. Sujetó bien el sobresaliente hueso de la cadera de Ryo y se empujó dentro de esos exquisitos músculos ceñidos, mostrándole cómo era el infierno.

El sonido que vibraba entre su palma y los labios del otro se hizo más insistente en aviso de los gritos insólitos que debían estarle dañando la garganta a Sakurai, mortificado por esos dolorosos desgarros propios de una brutal violación.

Himuro temía que su sexo se partiera dentro de esas paredes tan tensas, pero esto no lo privó de seguir avanzando hasta ensartarse por completo y cortarle el aliento al trémulo menor, entonces no esperó ni a terminar de gemir cuando inició las tormentosas embestidas, tan agresivas que a él mismo le dolía y el pequeño cuerpo de Sakurai se encorvaba hasta que su columna amenazó con partirse.

Jadeó con una sonrisa. Ahí estaba, esa sensación tan buena que se deslizaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, ensañándose sobre su miembro como si lo masturbara, ampliando el placer que le daba el agujero ensangrentado de Ryou.

La sangre había empezado a facilitar las penetraciones, sin embargo eso no era bueno en ningún sentido, la erección de Tatsuya agravaba las heridas abiertas con cada intromisión bruta y descuidada.

Gemía, gruñía y jadeaba como una bestia inmoral sobre el rostro empapado de Sakurai que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de defenderse, sintiendo como se rompía y sangraba desde adentro. Dios santo, ese dolor lo iba a volver loco, no podría soportar algo así, sentía que su pelvis sería abierta a la mitad con las salvajes embestidas y sus gritos no eran suficientes para aplacar ni la mínima parte de ese sufrimiento tan atroz.

Preferiría estar en cualquier otro momento y situación menos en esa, tal vez siendo molestado por los brabucones del instituto o teniendo aquel accidente en bicicleta que le fracturó la mandíbula y la cadera, incluso en el quirófano en medio de otra peligrosa operación para salvarle la vida de su fea enfermedad ósea.

Nunca quiso que su primera experiencia se convirtiera en una película de terror, tampoco le deseaba algo similar ni al peor ser humano. Abrió sus ojos empañados y sólo pudo ver una sombra macabra sobre él, ni siquiera estaba el bello rostro de Himuro, **_eso_** no era una persona.

Ryou estaba bastante familiarizado con esa sensación/presentimiento, así que de alguna manera supo que iba a morir en serio.Sin embargo morir no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Fascinado con su condición el del lunar había dejado de semi asfixiarlo para tomar su brazo izquierdo y tratar de sacarlo. Apenas tratando de recuperar el aliento como si saliera del agua luego de una gran carrera submarina el pequeño se percató de las intenciones de Tatsuya cuando éste, sin dejar de penetrarlo, presionó su brazo hacia atrás buscando descoyuntarlo.

— No… n-no…

Al mayor le estaba costando, tal vez fuera por la placa de metal dentro del hombro de Ryou que reforzaba esos huesos. Sakurai siempre fue un niño débil y delicado, desde los inicios de su infancia sus huesos empezaron a atrofiarse demasiado rápidocomo si se apresuraran en envejecer, por lo que tuvo que ser intervenido en más de una ocasión para evitar que su condición empeorara y así ofrecerle al chico una calidad de vida casi normal.

Era un niño de cristal.

— Maldición, sí que eres rebelde. —pero esto no le importó a Himuro que, sudando por el esfuerzo y la ansiedad, salió de Sakurai y lo giró de medio lado para doblar su brazo hacia atrás con mayor libertad. Deseaba ver que la articulación diera un giro completo.

— ¡Por favor, no! ¡Para, detente! Duele… duele mucho… ¡aahg! —Tatsuya jadeó disfrutando de la agonía del otro y siguió estirando— ¡¡No, noo, noo-…!! —estirando, estirando, hasta que ese precioso sonido se hizo escuchar, el hueso dislocándose a nivel del hombro y pudo verlo perfectamente salido de su ubicación, haciendo que el brazo colgara muerto como si fuera de goma.

Tuvo que interrumpir el tremendo grito de Sakurai metiéndole varios dedos juntos en la boca, apretando los dientes cuando el chiquillo lo mordió. Cuando la voz del castaño disminuyó presa del llanto volvió a colocarlo boca arriba para continuar lo que dejó a medias, lo que no se esperó fue la patada involuntaria que le soltó Sakurai con su único miembro utilizable, alcanzándole la quijada con un doloroso golpe.

Iracundo, Tatsuya le respondió con un puñetazo en la cara con el que sus nudillos le quebraron la nariz.

— Eso no se hace, mocoso.

Su mano izquierda fue directo al delgado cuello de Sakurai, apretándolo tan fuerte que en pocos segundos le restringía la respiración y el rostro del chico se puso colorado bajo los rastros de lágrimas; enseguida también las venas de la yugular se tensaron y se expusieron a la vista, llenas de esa sangre que no lograba pasar al cerebro.

Sakurai luchó incluso olvidándose de su nariz reventada, sus brazos rotos y el cuerpo del azabache arremetiéndolo sin consideración. Sentía una presión tan grande que temía que sus ojos salieran expulsados y la cabeza le fuera a explotar, también la necesidad de respirar esa insufrible, su pecho ardía demasiado. Basta, no aguantaría más, por favor que alguien lo detuviera.

La expresión agobiada en el rostro sangrante de Ryou lo llevó al límite y su semen se disparó copiosamente, actuando como ácido en cada herida.¿Esta tortura ya había terminado?

Himuro respiró muy hondo abandonado ese cuerpo acabado y Sakurai tosió, rogando piedad entre el llanto sin poder moverse, pero Himuro no podía correr el riego luego de haberse pasado tanto de la raya. Aún si Ryou no lo denunciaba Kuroko definitivamente lo pondría en la mira de todos.

Así que luego de quedársele mirando por un largo rato,grabando en su cabeza el dolor y los lamentos de Ryou, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y acabó con su sufrimiento haciendo fuerza para torcerle el cuello. Lo recostó nuevamente y vio que el rostro del bajito seguía desprendiendotanta agonía, haciéndolo sentir excitado una vez más.

Ahí estaba Ryou tirado en el piso, maltratado, muerto y violado en un charco de sangre que le empapaba las piernas, la misma sangre que cubría su propia entrepierna. Era la primera vez que había visto necesario matar y no resultó ser un acto que le hiciera sentir culpa.

Se tomó su tiempo para lavarse bien y también para limpiar el cuerpo de Sakurai, revisando minuciosamente no haber dejado ninguna evidencia, y esperó a que Kuroko regresara.Finalmente se oyó el seguro de la entrada y cuando Kuroko entró retirándose el barbijo para anunciar su llegada la puerta fue cerrada de golpe y una bolsa de plástico le envolvió la cabeza,apretada alrededor de su cuello para cortar cualquier posible entrada de oxígeno.

El menor dejó caer su bolsa de medicamentos y luchó por sacarse a ese hombre de la espalda y sobrevivir, alcanzando apenas a arañarle la barbilla. Himuro lo empujó con su peso y lo sometió contra el piso donde el de cabellos claros ya no tuvo posibilidad alguna de huir, su fuerza fue dimitiendo hasta que sus débiles espasmos desaparecieron y la bolsa quedó completamente pegada a su boca y nariz, que habían aspirado con desesperación hasta quedar completamente privado de aire.

La frente del más alto se topó con el frío suelo a un lado de la cabeza del chiquillo, y la ladeó para depositarle un beso en la mejilla por encima de la bolsa.

— Qué desperdicio. Me habría encantado hacerte daño a ti también.

Ya pronto sería hora de que la gente regresara a sus hogares, así que limpió las uñas de Kuroko y se aseguró una vez más de no dejar ninguna pista. Tomó el folder con el que había llegado y cerró la puerta usando un pañuelo para no dejar sus huellas,yéndose sin llamar la atención. Lo último que le quedaba era deshacerse del celular desechable con el que se había estado comunicando con Ryou.

Esa noche soñó con los dos pequeños cadáveres putrefactos despojados de cualquier rastro de candor que poseyeran en vida, y aunque todo comenzó como una oscura pesadilla terminó acariciándose entre sueños por debajo de las cobijas hasta que despertó al venirse en su mano y suspiró, lamiéndose los dedos manchados.

Esto lo calmaría por un tiempo, hasta que tuviera ganas de devorar a alguien otra vez.


End file.
